If You Want It
by babyulka
Summary: Keluarga ini menjadi sangat berantakkan saat kepala keluarga dari keluarga ini meninggal dunia. Bahkan kedua anak perempuan dari keluarga ini mempunyai banyak sekali perbedaan dan mereka menyukai orang yang sama. Apakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka? - Park Sunyoung , Xi Luhan , Luna , f(x) , EXO , f(exo).


**If You Want It**

**Park Luna x Xi Luhan**

Happy Reading~

**[Author POV]**

Seseorang dengan rambut hitamnya berjalan menuju aula olahraga sambil membawa tas yang isinya bola basket dan pastinya berat. Ia berjalan agak susah karena badannya yang tidak begitu besar susah membawa barang berat seperti itu. Setelah perjuangannya selama beberapa puluh meter dari ruang kelas menuju aula olah raga dengan menuruni beberapa anak tangga, ia berhasil membawa tas yang berat tersebut.

"Sunyoung-ah! Gwenchanayo? Seharusnya aku menyuruh laki-laki untuk membawakan ini huft.." kata seorang yeoja tinggi dengan rambut sebahu dengan baju basketnya. Sunyoung-seseorang dengan rambut hitam tadi, hanya tersenyum dan membantu membereskan bola basketnya. Sunyoung tidak ikut basket, dia hanya membantu saja. Bulu tangkis adalah olahraga favorit Sunyoung, tetapi hari ini adalah event olahraga basket.

"Hmm..Jinriya!" kata namja tinggi dengan kacamatanya datang ke dalam aula. Di dalam aula sekarang hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Chanyeol-ah~ Kau sangat telat! Bahkan kita sudah mengatur dan membersihkan aulanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau sudah tanya acaranya mulai jam berapa?" kata Jinri sambil mendatangi Chanyeol sementara Sunyoung hanya duduk saja.

" 1 jam lagi, lebih baik kita latihan dulu, aku akan ganti baju. Luna-ya~ Kau panggil yang lainnya ya." kata Chanyeol kepada Sunyoung yang ia panggil Luna tersenyum lalu pergi ke kamar ganti.

Sunyoung mengangguk lalu pergi menuju ruang piket untuk memberikan pengumuman, dilorong sepi sekali. Pasti masih banyak yang di dalam kelas,hari ini kelas Sunyoung ulangan jadi ia pulang cepat. Di jalan ia melewati taman. Ya, taman yang sering dipakai untuk markas geng yang sudah terkenal di SMA tersebut tetapi sampai sekarang belum di ketahui oleh sekolah. Tidak ada yang berani mengadukannya. Sunyoung melewati taman itu tanpa memperdulikan apa yang ada di sana.

Sesampainya di ruang piket ia melihat ada seseorang duduk di tempat untuk mengumumkan pemberitahuan tepatnya di microphonenya. "Nuguseyo?.." kata Sunyoung sambil agak mendekat ke situ walaupun ia agak takut. Seseorang yang dikursi itu membalikan badan, tepatnya kursinya karena kursinya bisa diputar.

"Ahh sunbaenim, annyeonghaseyo." kata Sunyoung sambil membungkukkan badanya, ternyata di sana ada Xi Luhan, anak kelas 3 yang entah ingin apa di sana. Luhan berdiri lalu tersenyum membungkukkan badannya juga walaupun tidak 90°, padahal seharusnya tidak usah. Sunyoung menjadi agak tidak enak.

"Gwenchana, seharusnya di sekolah wajib seperti ini. Apa yang mau kau lakukan di sini?" katanya.

"Eh.. Aku akan mengumumkan untuk yang mengikutin Porak Basket ditunggu di aula."

"Biar aku yang mengumumkannya, suaramu sangat mahal haha.."

"Eh.. biasa saja sunbae."

Luhan tersenyum lalu pergi kembali ke arah microphone dan mengumumkan,

"Bagi yang mengikuti Pekan Olah Raga Basket, ditunggu kehadirannya di aula. Sekali lagi bagi yang mengikuti Pekan Olah Raga Basket ditunggu kehadirannya di aula terima kasih."

Sunyoung berterima kasih dan berpamitan kembali untuk menuju aula, tetapi Luhan ingin ikut ke aula jadi mereka berjalan ke aula bersama-sama. Sekarang keadaan sekolah sudah cukup ramai, pasti sudah pada pulang sekolah. Mereka berjalan menuju aula yang sekarang sudah tidak hanya ada Chanyeol dan Jinri melainkan banyak orang dengan baju basket mereka.

Sunyoung melihat ke sekitar, ia tidak melihat Jinri ataupun Chanyeol, mungkin mereka ada di suatu tempat, Sunyoung pun mengajak Luhan untuk pergi ke ruang ganti baju untuk mencari Jinri dan Chanyeol karena mereka panitianya, tetapi saat berjalan menuju mereka malah bertemu...

"Hah... orang ini lagi~" kata seseorang yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Sunyoung tetapi rambutnya agak pirang dan coklat. Sunyoung hanya menunduk melihat orang-orang tersebut.. Sebenarnya mereka siapa? Luhan juga menatap perempuan itu aneh, tampaknya ia mengenali perempuan tersebut.

"Sudah jangan ganggu Luna.." kata Luhan lalu menggandeng tangan Sunyoung dan pergi berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti dan tidak memperdulikan 3 orang perempuan yang mereka temui tadi.

"Luhan sunbae, berhati-hatilah dengannya..." kata orang itu, tetapi Luhan tidak peduli dan tetap pergi ke ruang ganti sambil terus memegang tangan Luna.

Sampai diruang ganti ternyata benar Chanyeol dan Jinri ada disitu mereka sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya tanpa sadar ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore dan seharusnya basket sudah dimulai. Mereka malah asyik main hape sambil memakan snack bersama. "Yakkk! Kalian berpacaran?" kata Chanyeol yang sadar ada yang masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Sunyoung melepas tangannya dan tangan Luhan, "Hey! Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Apakah kalian kencan? Di ruang ganti?! Sudah jam berapa ini?!" kata Luhan.

Mereka yang tersadar langsung berlari ke ruang aula meninggalkan Luhan dan Sunyoung di situ, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sunyoung mengajak Luhan untuk ikut pergi ke aula dan mereka pun pergi ke aula kembali. MC acara basket ini adalah Yoongi dari kelas 2-2, acara pun dimulai. Sunyoung dan Luhan duduk di bangku penonton bersama yang lainnya. Sementara Jinri menjadi orang yang menulis skor. Dongwoo menjadi wasitnya. Dan Chanyeol duduk bersama guru olahraga.

Terlihat juga orang yang sedang menunggu giliran main, sekarang yang bermain adalah kelas 3-1 lawan 3-2. Kapten basket dari kelas 3-2 sudah sangat terkenal kemana-mana dia sangat lincah bermain basket. Dia adalah Kris, nama aslinya Wu Yifan, Sunyoung pernah suka padanya.

"Sunyoung kau ikut olah raga apa?" kata Luhan yang sepertinya bosan melihat pertandingan ini walaupun kelasnya sedang tanding.

"Aku bulu tangkis, sudah kemarin sunbae.. Sunbae futsal ya?" kata Sunyoung tersenyum.

"Iya hehehe." kata Luhan tersenyum lalu melihat pertandingannya kembali.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Terdengar teriakkan melengking saat kelas 3-2 berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring, skor sekarang adalah 11-14 dan pertandingan akan berakhir 15 menit lagi. Dan... Pluit pun ditiup oleh wasit. Skor akhir masih tetap sama. Kelas 3-2 memenangkan pertandingan basket untuk kelas 3 putra.

"Sunbae kau harus semangat! Pasti kelas 3-1 akan memenangkan futsal" kata Sunyoung tersenyum manis.

Permainan terus dilanjutkan sampai sore hari pukul 6 sore, saat sudah selesai Sunyoung dan Luhan ikut membantu Jinri dan Chanyeol membersihkan aula, yang lainnya sudah pulang. Masih ada kelas yang belum tanding hari ini di karenakan waktu. Tetapi kelas Sunyoung menang, ya dia sekelas dengan Chanyeol.

"Sudah Jinri~ Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." kata Chanyeol kepada Jinri.

"Nan gwenchana haha, kau keren sekali tadi Chanyeol." kata Jinri sambil memasukkan bola basket ke dalam jaring.

Tidak sampai 20 menit mereka sudah berhasil membersihkan aula berempat, karena sudah sangat sore mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Seperti biasa Jinri pulang bersama Sunyoung sedangkan Chanyeol dan Luhan membawa mobil sendiri. Sedakan Jinri Sunyoung menaikki bus.

"Eonnie.. apakabar Jinyoung? Apa dia menyakitimu lagi?" kata Jinri sambil memakan roti yang ia bekal.

"Entahlah, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini.." kata Sunyoung sambil membuka jendela menikmati udara malam yang sangat segar ini.

Diperjalanan hanya ada keheningan saja di antara mereka, bahkan Jinri sampai tidur di juga mencoba untuk tidur tetapi ia tidak mau takut nanti stasiun tempat ia turun kelewatan. Akhir-akhir ini Sunyoung memiliki banyak masalah tetapi ia tetap terlihat bahagia.

Setelah 30 menit duduk di bus akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Sunyoung membangunkan Jinri dan mereka turun dari bus dan berjalan bersama menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Sampai jalan ke rumah mereka yang berbeda arah memisahkan mereka. Sunyoung berjalan di jalanan yang sangat sepi . Dan beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah sampai di rumah.

"Aku pulang..." kata Sunyoung melepas sepatu dan pergi ke atas.

Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya...

"Sunyoung! Jangan sekali-sekali kau mendekati Luhan! Aku sangat membencimu~" kata seseorang yang tadi ia temui bersama Luhan saat akan pergi ke ruang ganti.

Sekarang kamar Sunyoung sudah acak-acakan karena diberantakkan oleh orang itu. Ia langsung keluar kamar Sunyoung tanpa memperdulikan keadaan kamarnya sekarang. Ia sudah mengacak-acak tempat tidurnya dan juga buku-buku di meja belajar. Sungguh tidak tahu malu.

Sunyoung menutup pintu kamarnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, ya tentu saja untuk mandi. Di kamar mandi ia menangis melihat keadaannya yang sekarang seperti ini.. Sejak appanya meninggal keadaan di rumah menjadi seperti ini. Eommanya juga kadang-kadang menyerah sampai menangis tidak kuat karena hal ini.

"Hiks... Kenapa Jinyoung seperti ini? Kenapa rumah seperti ini? WAE GEURAE?! Hwaa.." kata Sunyoung berteriak tidak jelas di kamar mandi sambil terus menangis, setelah selesai ia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai baju ganti. Ia membereskan kamarnya yang asalnya bersih, sangat bersih, menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Seperti kapal yang baru saja menabrak batu karang yang sangat besar.

Butuh 1 jam untuk membereskan kamar seperti ini, dan akhirnya setelah 1 jam Sunyoung berhasil membersihkan kamarnya. Ia melihat jam dinding ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam. Ia memutuskan untuk belajar dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk besok.

Selesai pukul 9 malam, ia keluar kamar melihat keaadan yang ada..

"Sepertinya Jinyoung sudah tidur.." kata Sunyoung dalam hati.

Ia mengecek kamar eommanya dan eommanya juga sedang tidur, sekarang ia sendiri di sini. Karena ia lapar ia memasak ramen instan rasa tomyam kesukaannya sambil menyalakan tv dengan volume yang paling kecil. Kadang-kadang ia tertawa melihat variety show yang ia suka sambil memakan ramennya. Setelah selesai ia membereskan mangkuk, mematikan tv dan kembali ke kamar.

Ia merasa tidak tenang akhir-akhir ini, ya, karena Jinyoung.. Siapa Jinyoung? Jinyoung adalah kembaran Sunyoung. Apakah kalian tidak percaya? Sifat mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Bahkan muka mereka juga tidak identik. Dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah, di sekolah hanya ada orang-orang tertentu yang tau mereka adalah saudara kembar.

Jinyoung adalah ketua geng yang tadi sudahku ceritakan. Sejak ayah mereka meninggal mereka menjadi jauh, dan sejak Jinyoung terjerumus ke dalam geng itu sifatnya menjadi berubah. Sunyoung sangat sedih, ia sangat menyayangi kakak kembarnya tersebut..

Karena kecapean Sunyoung pun pergi ke alam mimpi dengan sendirinya..

**Besok Harinya**

Alarm Sunyoung berbunyi, ia pun bangun lalu bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah, setelah selesai ia pergi ke meja makan. Di sana ada eommanya sendiri sedang menyiapkan omelet kesukaan Sunyoung.

"Eomma Jinyoung sudah berangkat?" kata Sunyoung sambil memakan omeletnya.

"Iya.. seperti biasa ia berangkat sangat pagi.." kata eommanya sambil ikut sarapan.

Jinyoung pergi ke sekolah naik mobil. Appanya memberikan mobil agar mereka bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama tetapi ya jadinya begini. Sunyoung lebih memilih naik bus bersama Jinri.

"Eomma aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat ya. Eomma hati-hati di rumah ne.." kata Sunyoung tersenyum lalu keluar rumah pergi menuju halte di sana sudah ada Jinri yang sedang menunggu bus juga. Mereka berdua menunggu bus menuju sekolahnya. Dan setelah menunggu beberapa menit bis akhirnya datang.

**-SKIP-**

**Di sekolah**

Sunyoung berpisah dengan Jinri karena mereka berbeda kelasnya, saat akan pergi menuju kelasnya..

**BRAK**

"Ahh.." Sunyoung memejamkan matanya, sekarang tubuhnya sudah kotor oleh tepung, telur dan juga minyak karena ember yang dijatuhkan oleh seseorang. Ia mulai membuka matanya dan melihat ia sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak orang. Ia pasti sangat malu karena hal ini...

"Hah, puas kau Sunyoung! Apa itu Luna?! Sungguh tidak bermutu... Ayo kita pergi.." kata seseorang yang ternyata itu Jinyoung bersama dengan Jiyeon dan Suji, ya mereka adalah member yeoja yang termasuk dalam geng tersebut.

"Sunyoung-ah!" kata seseorang berlari menghampiri Sunyoung.

_"Anak-anak ini butuh diberi pelajaran..."_

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
